The Rise of Caroline and Klaus Mikaelson:King and Queen of New Orleans
by Natalie Roman
Summary: AU- The courtship of Caroline. King and future-Queen fall in love. While she remains in Mystic Falls, he heads down to New Orleans to claim his Crown and Kingdom. What happens when an old friend resurfaces? One he can not ignore nor resist. What happens when she brings old enemies with her? (Revamp of former now deleted story "The Capture of The King')


**AN**: **OK so this is a huge or probably not that huge of a author's note. This the REVAMP of an older story I had published, incomplete, called ****The Capture of the King****. **

**Although this story will be a lot of romance, it will be dark. It will be a little smutty. There will be death, torture and dark themes of this nature. I've decided to start over with the relationship between Klaus and Caroline. Once I've got them where I want them, I'll bring in the other chapters which will be edited and made much better. Bare with me as I edit through my chapters and create a little background on their relationship and their courtship. I feel like when everything starts to hit the fan, it'll make their struggles that much more powerful. Thanks for your time and enjoy the ride.**

The King and Queen of New Orleans:

The Beginning

By Natalie Roman

**CHAPTER ONE:**

It's a beautiful night. Moonlight illuminating the dark city streets. Calming silvery light playing hide seek with the dark leaving shadows in their wake. The streets are calm and pleasant. There is a deliciously cooling breeze making its way around the neighborhood. The trees dancing in the breeze to the music of nature sacred to them. The night is clear; the moon bright and shining...the ideal night for a first date. She laughs at herself briefly thinking how much she sounded like a teenager. A teenager...although forever stuck at seventeen, her true age shows in her eyes. As is with all immortals, their eyes find it difficult to lie. As the windows to the soul, how can they hide the path the soul has travelled?

A young woman is enjoying the heat of her shower as the water soothes her muscles and washes away the day's activities. As an event planner, her plate has been quite full as of late. Major events in the town have taken up her time in their preparations. On the alumni community for their old high school, she plans all decade dances and major dances for all four grades. The phone calls and appointments are never ending. Yet as the days are hectic and her schedule full, she looks forward to the messages of her once enemy now...something more; so much more. Often times, she has to take a deep breath to control the flutters in her belly. How intensely gitty and excited she'd feel when his name would pop up on her phone screen. A smile would spread across her face; one that would remain there no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Unable to disguise her happiness, the world around her always took notice. "Whose got you in such a good mood?", she'd ask. "That smile looks great on you, Care", he'd compliment. Giggling to herself, she relishes in the heat cascading down her body.

The mirror in the bathroom steaming up. The walls wet from the heat of the shower. In her cocoon of warmth, she feels the butterflies in her stomach begin to still. After all this time, she's going out on a date. Her mind drifts back to when he finally got the courage to ask her on a proper date.

_**Buzz Buzz**_

_Caroline reaches into her back pocket while glancing up at the clock on her desk, __**03:14am. **__"__Who is texting me at this hour?", she mumbles to herself. "I've got so much to finish up. Argh" Looking at her phone, she sees a text from Klaus._

_**Can't sleep. Are you Awake?**_

_Smiling to herself, she responds._

_**Yes. I'm finishing up some work for the decade dance at the school and The Founder's Party. What's on your mind?**_

_Setting her phone down on her desk, she looks back at her extensive checklist and shrinking budget. Shaking her head, a small sigh escapes her lips. "To work my magic yet again". Running her fingers through her golden hair, she's distracted by the vibrations of her phone._

**_I've been thinking of...you. I've been thinking of finally saying the words that I have rehearsed in my mind for so many years. I've wanted to tell you of when_**

_Staring at her phone, her heart is beating faster than humanly possible. She sets her phone and wipes her hands on the legs of her sweatpants. "Tell me of when...", she prompts her phone. She jumps from her phone's sudden the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She opens her next text._

**_I first noticed your blonde hair and fierce eyes. To tell you that your honestly and loyalty is something that calls the attention of my mind and heart. Of how _**

"_Argh! Damn you 160 character limit!", slamming her hand on the table placing her phone next to her keyboard. Her heart continues to race as she anticipates the ending of his text to finally make it to her phone. Her anxiety starting to get the better of her, she realizes how much his words are effecting her. "...please say what I want you to say..." she whispers to herself and she takes a few calming breathe putting her hands on her chest._

**_Buzz Buzz_**

**_Buzz Buzz_**

**_Buzz Buzz_**

**_Buzz Buzz_**

_Four messages back to a deep breathe, she opens her messages._

**_I've craved for your friendship...your kindness...your love. To tell you how your body seems to fit perfectly with mine. How your mind calls to my soul...to _**

**_tell you how I've fallen in love with you..._**

**_But for right now...I could tell you a cheesy pick up line and ask you for a date in a cheeky way...or... _**

**_I can ask you to do me the exquisite honor of going to dinner with me._**

_Caroline stares at her phone for a moment. "...Finally..", she sighs in relief. She feels a rush of heat to her cheeks. Smiling to herseld and feeling like a teenager again, she picks up her phone and responds,_

**_I'd love to, Klaus_**

_Getting up from her desk, she hugs in herself in delight and can't stop the giggling fit that consumes her._

A small fit of giggles take their hold on her as the emotions of that night take their hold on her. The hot water feels amazing on her skin as she continues her usual shower routine. It's been much too long since she's been wined and dined. Tyler used to take her out. They would enjoy bacon burgers and drinks at the Grill. "You look beautiful", he would say. She'd blush and shyly smile. They would laugh together "Do you remember the time we stayed at the Falls? And we..." They would reminisce. After the night was over, he would spend the night. They would make love. He always knew what she liked. He knew how to hold her; how to kiss her. She knew where to touch; where to tease. They're love making was something she had never experienced with anyone else. It was something that had opened her preternatural senses to her own body. Even though the sex was satisfying and breath-taking, she was ready for something different. She was ready for a deeper connection...in every sense of the phrase.

Dipping her head back into the spray of the shower, her memories drift back to that time; to a time that, when at her happiest, the clock's ticking would cease its countdown. A time when everything made sense. Things were going in the direction in which it's supposed to... then... Well, then came the inevitable heartbreak. A lump in her throat feels heavy yet trying desperately to make its way out in sobs. In so many ways, her anger and pain were gone. And yet in a few small ones, she felt a rage she's never felt...no...never acknowledged. She's always held it together. Never letting her emotions get the best of her, she would always solve things with reason yet with high regards for those she cared for and loved. Once in a while, her frustrations, rage and sadness would consume her. There would be a moment where she would stare into the distance...lost in her thoughts. It would a moment when she snapped. For a moment she would allow herself an episode of chaos...and she loved it. She loved it so much, it terrified her.

The hot water sprays down her back as she thinks back to those nights she would lay awake; afraid to close her eyes. She would see the victims she never spoke off. The moment of the heartbreak that threatened to collapse the bars and cement walls she so carefully put in place. She moans in relaxation as the hot water consumes her she finally fell asleep, her dreams were always the same...

"_Tyler!", her voice would echo in the darkness of his father's mansion. Her steps loud and crisp. She would hear giggles in the distance. A voice vaguely familiar but she can't quite place. Her senses failing her, she continues in the darkness until she sees a door slightly ajar. Walking towards it, her giggles are clearer, his teases evident in her squeals. She opens the door."Care?!", he screams in surprise. The young brunette on the bed is stunned in silence. "It's not what you think" She looks back and forth between them. In shock, she says nothing. Her tears slide down her cheeks. A small sobs escapes her as her heart breaks into a thousand pieces. Her face suddenly changes. The tears stop and she's calm. " Care, please say something..." She feels her hurt and anger begin to take over her body. "It's not you, baby, it's me..." She begins to shake as the adrenaline begins to course through her body. "She understands me in ways that you never could" Her head snaps up with such force it would have gave a human whiplash. An anger she's never felt surges through her creating a ball of hate in her stomach. With her emotions on overdrive, she's suddenly afraid. Afraid that with everything out of her control, she's do something she would later regret...yet would utterly enjoy. "...Don't be afraid, sweetheart. Embrace your deepest desires. They'll set you free..." His voice whispers in the air and she is no longer afraid. Her once beautiful angelic face changes. A face pure and innocent contorting into the predator always lurking behind her eyes. Darker than the blackness that surrounds them, Caroline's eyes show the hate she feels in her stomach, the pain in her heart. Her menacing smile shows her powerful fangs."..Then free I shall be...", she finally responds as her sudden blood lust manifests itself in her tense body language; in the licking of her lips. _

Just as she pounces on Tyler, she wakes up with a start, her heart pounding her chest, head throbbing in pain, a thirst she has to quench immediately. "_Embrace your deepest desires"_, she'd whisper to herself. Shaking her head in the shower, the hot water cascades down her back and front; caressing her muscles to will them into a state of relaxation. Calming her mind again, she tries to focus on the night ahead of her. Her butterflies tried to flutter in her belly again but the intense heat of the water kept them from being over active. Caroline likes to remain calm and collected before a big date. It helps her to get ready; the routine tasks of doing her hair and make up keeps her looking fresh and beautiful.

Waiting the two minutes for her conditioner to set, she thinks about her date. Thinking back to everything, they've been through, how did he ever get the guts to finally ask her out on an official date. Where did she get the courage to say yes? Why did she finally give in to all his advances? Perhaps, there is nothing holding her back. Perhaps, her mind and heart finally agree on...what? Turning off the shower, she steps out of the tub and wraps her body in a fluffy baby blue towel. Her super sensitive skin enjoying the softness of it. Her bathroom mirror fogged with condensation. She quickly wipes it to find her flushed face. "You're heart and mind finally agree, Caroline, that there is nothing to be afraid afraid of", her reflections whispers to her in response. Nodding in agreement, she walks into her bedroom to prepare for a much delayed date.

Caroline is looking in her full length mirror. A little black cocktail dress, hugging all the right places. Her blonde hair in a lose bun low on her head with a few lose curls framing her perfectly made face; not too much of anything but just enough to accentuate her eyes and lips. Her outfit made complete with a pair of stilettos. Her hands a little sweaty, a slight flush to her cheeks. Her heartbeat dancing a million miles a minute. Softly putting a hand over her heart, she takes a few calming breathes. "Take it easy. You've been on plenty of dates", nodding to herself in the mirror trying to rebuilt her confidence. The door bells rings. Giving herself the once look over, she takes her time walking down her hallway and down the stairs. As she makes her decent, her date gets an excellent view of her legs, hips, flat stomach, her cleavage, smooth neck, then finally her face. A smirk plastered on his face, his eyes tell of a different desire.

Opening the door, she greets him with a dazzling smile and a slight blush. "Hello, Caroline", handing her a small lavender rose bud. "It's beautiful. Thank you", she gushes. "Lavender rose bud, not yet in bloom and thornless...I thought it would be appropriate. For me at least", he chuckles nervously. Having quickly put the rose in water, she turns to him in confusion. "What do you mean?" Shifting his weight, he explains. "Well, lavender roses and thornless roses symbolize 'Love at First Sight'" Blushing a deep crimson, Caroline smiles and grabs her purse. Stepping onto the porch and locking the door behind her, she places a light kiss on his cheek in response. A coy smile spreads across his face as he guides her to his car with a firm but gentle hand on her lower back. Opening the door for her step inside, she looks up at her gorgeous date and asks, "Ok, Klaus Mikaelson. Where are you taking me?"

Chuckling slightly, "To see a piece of the world, Love. To taste a little bit of heaven".


End file.
